


An odd holiday

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, odd holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal, Mozzie and El surprise Peter by celebrating an odd holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polleekin (OhWilloTheWisp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/gifts).



“Are you sure about this?” El asks for the umptied time. “And this is real celebrated holiday?”

“Yes, in the Netherlands, it is customary to celebrate this on the twenty ninth of November.” Mozzie explains.

El laughs. “It just sounds funny. Have you ever participated in this custom, Neal?”

Neal has pretended not to listen to the conversation and looks up.

“I´m sorry, I wasn´t paying attention. What was the question?”

“Did you ever celebrated this holiday Mozzie insists we celebrate?”

Neal smiles, clearly remembering something good.

“Allegedly, I might have.”

El giggles. “Really?”

“What is so funny?” Neal asks with a straight face.

“I don´t know, I am trying to imagine what you would have looked like.”

“Allegedly we were staying with a Dutch family who celebrated this holiday.”

“Too bad there aren´t any pictures.”

“Oh, but there are.” Mozzie says looking up from his book.

“Really? Oh come on Mozzie, do share.”

“There aren´t any pictures.” Neal states firmly.

“I never showed you, but there are.” Mozzie says without looking up to see Neal´s shocked face.

“You wouldn´t…” Neal threatens Mozzie, but there isn´t any venom in his voice.

“OK boys, let´s get this show on the road, before Peter gets home.”

“Yeah, let´s. Do you have all the ingredients?”

“I think so, butter, milk, eggs, flower, vanilla,… did I miss anything?”

“OK, I will make the mix, Neal you take a pan. El can you set the table?”

El and Neal nod and all three of them start their part of the preparations. Half an hour late, they hear Peter enter the house.

“No giggling.”

“Hon, I’m home. Why did I have to come early?”

Peter walks into the living room and is met with a sight he will never forget. He starts laughing.

“Wait.” Peter quickly takes his hone out of his pocket and snaps a picture.

Around the table sit Mozzie, El, Neal and Satchmo, all four of them wearing a pancake on their head.

 

“Happy Saint Pancake!” They all yell.

 

 

 

Note:

 

This is an holiday that was first mentioned in a comic in the Netherlands called Jan Jans en the Kinderen in 1986, see the picture on my LJ.

Ever since it was first mentioned, people started celebrating this holiday, especially in the Rotterdam Region, but also in other parts. Pictures can be found on several social media.


End file.
